petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Weasley
Charles "Charlie" Weasley was the second child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, the younger brother of Bill Weasley and the older brother of Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984-1991, and was sorted to Gryffindor. During his time at Hogwarts, he was the Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as a Prefect. After graduation, he moved to Romania and worked as a dragonologist there. During the Second Wizarding War, he was a member of the reformed Order of the Phoenix. He never married and had no children. Biography Charlie was born on December 12, 1972, to Molly and Arthur Weasley. He had one older sibling, Bill, who was born two years before him. Five younger siblings were born during his childhood: Percy when he was 3, twins Fred and George when he was 5, Ron when he was 7 and Ginny when he was 8. He and his siblings grew up in the Burrow. Charlie was born during the First Wizarding War, during which his uncles Fabian and Gideon died fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters. The war ended when Charlie was 8, almost 9, years old. Charlie started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He may have shared a dorm room with Ben Copper or Jae Kim. In 1985, he became the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and proved to be very talented. He caught the Snitch during the team's matches against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but failed to catch the Snitch against Ravenclaw in his first house match, possibly due to being knocked out by opposing Beater Erika Rath. Gryffindor managed to win the Quidditch Cup during his second year, but not in any subsequent years during his time at Hogwarts. In his third year, Charlie took Care of Magical Creatures and another subject, possibly Arithmancy, as electives. Charlie met Elena Jenkins, who was a friend of his older brother Bill, and was also in Care of Magical Creatures classes. That year, Charlie and Bill spent Christmas together with Rowan Khanna, Penny Haywood and Nymphadora Tonks, as they were among the few students to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays when most students returned home. Charlie and Elena became closer friends in their fourth year. During this school year, Charlie joined Elena in the Forbidden Forest on many occasions, and they entered the Forest Vault together along with Bill Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid and Torvus. Charlie also met Andre Egwu, a player from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Despite being from rivaling teams, the two got along well. In his fourth year, he and Tonks helped (or at least tried to help) arrange a date for Elena and Talbott Winger. However, Charlie did not attend the Celestial Ball, possibly due to not being interested in dancing. In his fifth year, Charlie was chosen as the Gryffindor male Prefect. His friend Elena was also chosen as a Prefect. On their first day of the year, Bill gave the two a tour of the Prefects' bathroom. During this school year, Elena helped Charlie buy what they thought was a dragon egg from Alistair Fidgen, but this egg turned out to be an Acromantula egg. On his 16th birthday, he got fireproof socks as a present from Andre. Near the end of his fifth year, Charlie went to the Portrait Vault along with Elena, Bill, Merula Snyde and Professor Patricia Rakepick. Charlie was excited when he saw a Hungarian Horntail in the Vault. When Rakepick revealed herself to be evil, Charlie lost his trust in people, which he expressed in the following year. Following his experience in the Cursed Vault, he attended Bill's graduation party. Charlie completed his O.W.L.s in many subjects and got good enough grades to continue at least Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, which he continued taking at N.E.W.T. level. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in his sixth year was bad, which is why Charlie convinced Bill to teach lessons. Early in his sixth year, Charlie considered dropping out of Hogwarts to study dragons in Romania, but Elena talked him out of it. Later, when news of an assassin escaping Auror custody broke out, Charlie started doubting his friendship with Elena and became angry due to danger being around him. He quickly apologized for his anger, but this was enough for Ben Copper, who declared himself to be Elena's protector, to attack Charlie. Charlie continued playing on the Quidditch team and, by his seventh year, he managed to become a Quidditch Captain. During his later years at Hogwarts, he played alongside Oliver Wood, and new players Fred, George and Angelina Johnson joined the team in his seventh year. After graduating in 1991, Charlie moved to Romania where he studied dragons. He also bought a new wand, giving his old one to Ron, who was staring Hogwarts that year. In 1992, a few of Charlie's friends came to Hogwarts to take Hagrid's illegally owned dragon Norbert to Romania, where he could take care of the dragon. Charlie discovered the dragon was in fact female and renamed her Norberta. In the summer of 1993, he went to Egypt with the rest of his family after Arthur Weasley won 700 Galleons in the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. In August 1994, he came to watch the final of the Quidditch World Cup alongside the rest of his family. Later that year, he was involved in taking dragons to Hogwarts for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. In 1995, he became a member of the reformed Order of the Phoenix. He stayed in Romania, and was tasked to recruit foreign wizards for the order. In 1997, he attended the wedding of his older brother Bill and Fleur Delacour, where he was the best man. He presumably returned to Romania after this, but came back to Great Britain to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. In this battle, he lost his younger brother Fred and friend Nymphadora Tonks. Charlie never married and had no children, as he was more interested in dragons than dating. He had many nieces and nephews through his many siblings. In 2014, Charlie came to watch the Quidditch World Cup final. Behind the Scenes *See Charlie's page on the Harry Potter Wiki for more information. Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Male Category:Urban Universe Category:Middle Children Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Seekers Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Category:Prefects Category:Born in December Category:Born in 1970s Category:Sorted in 1984